NOTICE ME DEREK
by Shortie91
Summary: You're still a tease" he puts his hand above my head and our faces are only inches just staring at each other. Brown eyes meet blue Yeah right like I'm the tease. He's the one who's making it harder for me not to kiss him!


**AN:**HEY GUYS THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND STORY SO CUT ME SOME SLACK PPL I DON'T THINK ITS VERY GOOD BUT AH WELL THE _ITALIC _IS FOR THOUGHTS AND **BOLD **IS FOR LYRICS

**Casey's POV**

"Hey princess do me a favor and go to the living room for a while"

"I never listened to you before so why start now?"

"Ok its your ears" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Well since we got the house to ourselves for the week I thought it would be a good time to have Sandra over"

"So you want me to go downstairs so you good try to score with your girlfriend? Forget it" _He actually thinks I'm gonna listen to him? Yeah right_

"Or you could stay up here and we'll stay downstairs either way you might wanna blast some music or you could just leave"

I made a disgusted face "Ewww gross how about you go to her place"

"No privacy"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I just did"

"It doesn't mean I have to listen…in fact maybe I should keep Sandra company" I smirk _Ha bet he can't beat that_

"Oooh didn't know you swing that way princess mind if I join?" His turn to smirk steps toward me

I take step back from him "You know I didn't mean it like that" _God why does he have to be so perverted? I know guys has one tracked mind but it's still gross._

He pouts "Tease" takes another step towards me _How am I a tease? Just because I didn't want to screw around with him and his girlfriend? Why would he want me to join anyways? Ok Casey get it together he doesn't see you and his girlfriend he just sees a girl with his girlfriend_.

"Pig" another step back

"Prude"

"Dumb ass"

"Keener"

"Ass"

He's still walking towards me until my back hit's the wall "You're still a tease" he puts his hand above my head and our faces are only inches just staring at each other. Brown eyes meet blue _Yeah right like I'm the __tease. He's the one who's making it harder for me not to kiss him!_

"Derek are you home?" we jumped apart as soon as we heard he's girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah I'll be right there" he shouts back then looks at his shoes and rubs the back of his neck something he only does when he's nervous "Don't worry about it you can stay I'll leave"

"Ok" Not really trusting myself to say anything else.

"Well…later" Leaves awkwardly. After he left I let out a breath I've been holding and go to turn on my radio to distract myself. Trying to calm my heart before it pounds out of my chest from beating so fast. I just sat on my bed and listened to the next song.

**Here's a story of a girl,**

**Living in the lonely world,**

**A hidden note,**

**A secret crush,**

**A little boy who talks too much.**

_Well so much for not thinking about him_ I closed my eyes and tried to forget this stupid little crush I had on him since the party he threw last time our parents were out of town when we were stuck in the bathroom together.

**Well, I'm standing in the crowd,**

**And when you smile I check you out,**

**But you don't even know my name,**

**Your too busy playing games,**

**And I want you too know,**

**If you lose your way,**

**I won't let you go.**

Not many people seen him smile a real smile instead of a smirk like I have and when he does I do check him out. But I can't help it _Why did my stepbrother have to be so cute and sweet?...well sweet when nobody notices_

**If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip,**

**If I say hello,**

**Will you notice me?**

**What's it gonna take for you to see**

**I want you to notice me,**

**I'll get you notice me.**

_I wonder if cutting my hair would get him to see me. I tried to dress like babe radiar but I didn't get the reaction I wanted so that won't work. I bit my lip all the time so that doesn't work I tried saying hi to him and he asks why I'm being nice to him. Will he ever notice me?_

**Got your head up in the clouds,**

**Tell me when your comin down,**

**I dont wanna sink your ship,**

**It's not about the scholarship,**

Ever since he got a scholarship at the championship all the girls at school been trying to be his girlfriend because they figured if he becomes rich and famous one of these days then he'll share it with them. Which is stupid because their won't get past the first date...2 weeks the longest _But I wanna be with him not his money like those other girls_

**And all the friends that follow you,**

**Tell you things that just aren't true,**

**I'm the girl you never see,**

**I'm the one you really need,**

**So don't you get me wrong,**

**You better make your move,**

**Before the moment's gone**

**Tell me**

All of his friends says he probably wouldn't have gotten into college if it wasn't for the hockey scholarship because of his not exactly Einstein _Which is so not true he could've gotten in. he is smart and would've gotten good grades if he just did the work but no he rather live up to his slacker reputation. I wish I was the one he sees and needs. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me too I doubt it but if he does he better make a move fast before its too late_

**I'm not like the rest,**

**I don't care if you're the best,**

**You see it, **

**it's all the same to me ,**

**You just be who you want to be,**

**It's all the same to me,**

**Ohhh don't get me wrong,**

**You better make your move,**

**Before the moment's gone**

**Tell me**

_I know he doesn't feel the same way because I'm different and not like the rest of the girls. But can't he see that I don't care if he was the best hockey player? That even if he wasn't I would still love him for him? He should just be who he wants to be instead of doing what other people expect. Why does he have to wear a mask in front of everyone?_

**If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip**

**If i say hello,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I cut my hair,**

**If I change my clothes,**

**Will you notice me?**

**If I bite my lip**

**If i say hello,**

**Will you notice me?**

**What's it gonna take for you to see**

**I want you to notice me,**

**I'll get you to notice me..I'll get you to notice me..I'll get you to notice me..**

A strand of hair fell in front of my face I was about to move it but I felt something wet on my face I didn't realize started crying while during the song _Geez now I really am pathetic. I used to make fun of girls who are so stupid for crying over guys. Now I am that girl. I sunk to a whole new low. Damn it Venturi! Why did I have to love you?! Why can't you notice me?! _I screamed out of frustration. Picked up the closes thing and threw it at the wall. Feeling a little better I picked something else up and threw that too.

**Derek's POV**

I walk through the front door _Well that was the last time I'm ever gonna see her again _I shrugged _Oh well I'll just find someone else_ THUMP _What the hell was that? That sounded like it came from-_ "Oh shit Casey" I started running upstairs went straight to her room opened the door not knowing what to expect. But was defiantly was not expecting to see Casey McDonald the biggest neat freak I know trashing her own room. I snapped out of it and went by her she didn't even notice me standing there.

"Casey" put I arms around her trying to restrain her from throwing anything else "Casey" she pushes me away and throws more stuff "Casey stop" she grabbed something and throws it out the window "Casey! please calm down" I try putting my arms around her again this time she stops and falls to her knees and breaks down into sobs. I got down with her put and arm under her legs just holds her like a baby. Rocked her back and forth "Shhh it's ok I got you princess. Shhh baby calm down its gonna be alright." I'm still rocking her back and forth even after she calmed down and stopped crying. I got up and laid her on her bed pushes off whatever was on it and lay down by her. Once I do she uses my chest as a pillow and puts an arm across my stomach. I puts my arms around her again "Are you gonna tell me what the breakdown was about?"

She shakes her head "You'll just laugh its stupid anyways"

I frowned "Hey look at me" she does "Trust me when I say I promise I won't laugh just tell me."

"Iwantedyoutonoticeme" she said really fast so I didn't understand her

"What? Can you say that a little slower?"

She took a deep breath "I said I wanted you to notice me" looking into my eyes

_ok now I'm confused what does she mean by that?_ "What do you mean you wanted me to notice you?"

She looks away "I just wish you loved me back" she says quietly but I can still hear her. My eyes are probably gonna pop out from how wide they are right now. "I love you so much it hurts and I know you don't feel the same way which makes it worse"

I try to put her chin up so she can look at me but she refuses "Hey hey Case look at me" She reluctantly does "What makes you think I don't love you back?" I arched an eyebrow

"Because I'm not like those other girls. I'm not pretty or popular or easy I don't impress guys that much like they do. I know you only see me as your annoying nerdy uptight stepsister whose a prude so I knew you didn't feel the same way about me"

My hand was still under her chin so I moved it to her cheek and started caressing it "But that's why I love you because your different and not like those other girls. Your naturally beautiful. You don't need make up or anything, your naturally smart, don't care what other people think and don't take shit from anybody especially me. You're just so...real not like those fake girls at school but actually more real...that's what I love about you"

Now she goes wide eyed "Really? Your not just saying that because you feel sorry for me? Or is it just another joke? Because if it is…." I cut her off by crashing her lips with mine.

"Its not a joke and I'm not feeling sorry for you. Plus you got the body ever girl work so hard to even look a quarter to look good as you do" Now she's blushing I can't help but smirk "Why so red babe?"

She hides her face into my chest "Shut up I am not"

I just start laughing "Really then let me see your face"

I try to get her up but she refuses "No" she said it so cute she sounded like a little kid

"Come on princess let me see"

"No"

"Ok you asked for it" I start tickling her stomach.

"Der-ek stop" she laughs

"Should've just let me see but you just had to be stubborn" I kept tickling her more "Give up yet?"

"No ne nev never" she laughing trying to catch her breath

"Ok if you say so" still tickling her

"Ok ok mercy" still refuse to stop

"What I'm sorry have to speak loader"

"Der-ek" she manages to get out

"Still can't hear you" I smirk

"MERCY MERCY I GIVE UNCLE" she shouts

"There now was that so hard?" smirking down at her at some point while I was tickling her I ended up on top of her _Not that I'm complaining...especially when she's panting like that. I need to remember this image for future reference_

She finally catches her breath "You're such a jerk" she laughs

"Yeah but you know you love me"

"For some reason"

"That hurts Case that really hurts" I pout

"Yeah yeah"

"How rude" still pouting

"Aww come her you big baby" she pulls me down a little so she can kiss me. I kiss her back harder forcing my tongue in her mouth our tongues start to fight for dominance. I wrapped her long legs around my waist. Her shirt raided up from earlier I noticed as I start caressing her side and went further up until my hand was under her shirt and over her bra.

"Derek" she moans out warningly and pushes my hands away

"I know I know I'm sorry" I get off of her and laid back down on my back trying to calm down _Way to go idiot. Now she's probably going to think that I said I love her just to get into her pants_ She fixed her shirt and laid her head on my chest arm around my stomach while mine are around her arms.

"I know you were hoping to go further...so did I...but I'm just not ready yet"

"I wasn't expecting a kiss let alone that babe. I know you're not ready yet I wasn't trying to push you or anything. I just got carried away it won't happen again I promise"

"So you're not mad?"

"No I'm not"

"I know I'm not your first and I'm ok with that. But I want you to be my first...if you're ok with that"

I felt my whole body filled with pride that she chose me _Yeah the chances of my ego getting smaller any time soon is slim to none now_ "Of course I don't mind. I'm just happy you chose me instead of someone else. I know it won't be my first time having sex but it's the first time where it actually means something to me so in a way it is my first time too"

She looks up at me and smiles tries to hold back her tears but a couple manages to escape anyways "Really?"

I smile down at her whip away the tears not worried about it because I know its happy tears "Really"

She starts laughing I got a little confused. It must've shown on my face because she says "We've only been together for about an hour and your already turning into a sap"

I start laughing realizing she's right "I am not" _Just because I know she's right doesn't mean I gotta admit it out loud_

"Give it up you are"

"If I am than I blame you"

"Than I get to tell everyone I turn the great Derek Venturi into a sap"

"As long as I'm your sap"

"What did I do in my past life to deserve that punishment?"

"HEY" she laughs _It's a good thing I love her_

**THE END**


End file.
